A Punch To The Gut
by Richzetsu
Summary: just how much could a punch to the gut change a kids life? well read and find out. Rated M for later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Heeey there this is the start of my new story A PUNCH TO THE GUT. I hope you guys like it cuz it is completely new material I just thought of…

By the time you read the next chapter of two it will be clear that I have a sick perverted mind….

Oh by the way in this story Naruto had the third hokage seal the Fox in him and so he has his parents.

The beginning of this story takes place when he is around 3 years old.

Plus Saskue has his whole family and Itachi isn't bad.

DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto but I wouldn't be surprised if I one day did…

And now I start

It was a beautiful day Konaha. The sky was blue, the birds sang and it wasn't too hot nor too cold in the Village Park. Minato Namikaze happily watched his little son Naruto play with is "girlfriend" Sakura Haruno. He smiled at the cute pair before burring his face in "make out paradise". The Namikaze's and the Haruno's had been friends for 20 years almost. So Naruto and Sakura had been friends from the start.

"Hi Sakura-chan" said Naruto under the big cherry blossom tree.

"Hi Naruto how aw you today?"

(aw is NOT a typo just baby talk)

"Good. I made you something look" he said has he handed her a badly painted painting of her

"Naruto it is beautiful I love it"

"Good it took me forever to make"

"When I get home I will hang it on my wall and look at it forever"

"NARUTO WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN 5 MINUETS K!" yelled Minato from his bench.

"OKAY DADDY" Naruto called back to him.

"Hey pink what are what are you doing under MY tree with that blond loser?" A four-year-old Saskue yelled.

"Oh go away you big stupid head" insulted Sakura.

"NO this is the last time you get away with being under MY tree"

"But it is not yours Sasuke, it is everybody's!" said Sakura

"No it is MINE and Jugo thinks so too" he said with a snap of his fingers Jugo came and cracked his knuckles

"Hey leave her alone baka" said Naruto stepping in front of Sakura to guard her.

"NARUTO TIME TO GO" yelled Minato

"So you ain't moving huh well then Jugo take care of them then" said Sasuke

Jugo lunged at Naruto and knocked him on the ground. Hard. On the big thick tree roots.

"NARUTO CO- HEY!' yelled Minato and rushed to the fight.

Just as he got to the kids Jugo had punched Naruto just below his stomach. The blow and the pain from being knocked down left Naruto unconscious. Sakura screamed.

Sasuke and Jugo ran away as Minato rushed to his son's side. Poor little Naruto had blood running down his nose from the impacts. He also had blood soaking the back of his hair.

"Sakura go to your mom and tell her to call Mrs. Namikaze and tell her what happened and that I am taking Naruto to the hospital" Said Minato and he rushed to his FORD F-150 (which I do not own.) with Naruto in his arms.

At the hospital…

"Well Mr. Namikaze Naruto appears to have a few broken bones, a ruptured organ and a bunch of bruises on scrapes" Said the doctor.

"I understand," said Minato "bit will he be alright?"

"At the moment we do not know but we would like to keep him here for a while for a day of two for observation and until he wakes up"

"Will I de able to stay with him?"

"Of coarse sir stay as long as you like"

"Thank you so much for your efforts Doctor"

"It's my job" he said and walked off with his clipboard.

For the first time Minato walked in to see his son. He was crushed to see a mangled little body in a big bed. He had bandages around his head and an IV in one arm. He looked so peaceful in that bed.

Minato sighed and sad down next to his son

"Don't worry Naruto I will be here with you the whole time" said Minato

The next day…

Minato was dozing in his chair when a nurse poked her head in the door.

"Sir we got the test results and x-rays back and they're not pretty"

"Go ahead and tell me" said Minato

"Well the fall caused him a cracked skull and to black out. So we are waiting on him to wake up now. The punch caused him a bruised pelvis and a ruptured Prostate gland. Because of this he has SB which means Seminal Buildup."

"So I guess that's bad right?"

"Well yes but I isn't life threatening as long as he has no swelling of the Prostate and takes it easy for a month or so"

"I understand"

"Oh and one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"…"

**"WHAT!"**

Cliffhanger yay.

Okay then I hope you guys liked chapter 1.

Go ahead and comment because the only reason I write is to hear peoples responses on it plus it chapter makes me feel human. SO I should have chapter 2 done soon so stay with me or you will NEVER find out what caused Minato so yell so loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys well I hope yall liked chapter 1 cuz here is chapter 2 for ya.

I understand the first chapter was a bit short and rushed but that is just a downfall of mine I am trying to kill.

Oh and I decided that there is no Hokage and that this is like the regular world in Konaha Japan.

I don't own Naruto.

Anyway here is part 2 .

* * *

The layer of darkness lifted slightly to see a room with all sorts of things Naruto had never seen before. He saw his Dad and some other lady talking to him. He looked sad and angry at the same time. All Naruto could remember was being thrown down and being punched really really hard. He then felt the pain. He felt like a bolder had crushed his stomach or something around it and his head felt like shattered glass. He somehow found the strength to speak.

"Daddy what's going on?" He spoke

Minato quickly turned to see his son with tired eyes and an expression on his face like he was in a ton of pain, which he obviously was.

Minato knelt by the side of the bed next to his son.

"It's going to be ok Naruto just lay down. You've been through a lot lately "

"But where are we?" Naruto said

"We are at the hospital. You got hurt bad so I took you here to get all better" Minato said trying to be gentle

"Can we go home now?"

"Can we?" Minato asked the nurse

"Yes sir you may leave. Just ask for a SB MAJOR pamphlet at the front desk and have Naruto take it easy for say 3-4 weeks. If he has any small pains some Advil should do the trick. With any major pains bring him back here right away" said the nurse.

Minato and the nurse helped Naruto up and she removed his IV. Then they put Naruto in a wheel chair and took him to the check out desk.

"Hello" said Minato "just checking out Naruto Namikaze oh and I need a SB Major pamphlet please."

"What ever" said the attendant as she did just that. She looked bored out of her mind.

Minato then wheeled Naruto to his truck and they drove home.

At the Namikaze residence…..

"Kushina we're home!" Minato yelled as he wheeled Naruto into the house.

"Oh Naruto my baby where is he" was he reply

"Right here don't worry"

Kushina ran to the door and scooped up her 3-year-old son.

She let out a tear or sadness and relief as she took Naruto up to bed for the night

In Minato and Kushina's room….

"So will he be alright?" Kushina asked Minato.

"Apparently not his skull was cracked and the punch caused him to have SB MAJOR whatever that means,"

"That is terrible!"

"Yea and that's not all. The Doctor said that because of it he can never have sex because it would cause his Prostate to give out and fall apart…"

"NO!"

"I know right I had the same reaction"

"But this is extreme! It could ruin his life if we told him"

"Well I guess we have no choice but be can't tell him now. When He is old enough to understand we can tell him"

"I guess your right but still be should be cautious approaching because even so it could ruin his life"

"Well until then as long as he has no swelling he should be fine. When he starts puberty he apparently need to have his prostate "milked" daily to avoid build up"

"Yes ok"

When Naruto is 7 He starts at Konaha elm.

"Well off you go Naruto have a great first day!" Minato said to Naruto in the back seat of the truck.

"K by Daddy" Naruto said back.

Naruto hopped out of the truck and waved good-bye. He then walked into the stream of other kids walking inside the school. He finally found room 9 and walked in and sat down at a table with a bucket of crayons and markers on it. He looked around to see a lot of kids. Even some of his friends. Sakura, Kiba, Shino and Neji all sat at his table. The teacher finally walked in.

"Hello kids I am Mr. Iruka and all this year we are going to have a lot of fun!" he said

Naruto wasn't listening though. He couldn't take his eyes of Sakura. Her green eyes, her pink hair and her pale skin. Ever since the incident she was a little nervous around him because she didn't know if he would be the same.

(ah first grade love I remember mine :D )

Naruto hardly listened o Iruka sensei drabble on about the "daily routine" and what not and cared to think about whatever it is that a non-testosterone filled kid thinks about when they think they have "fallen in love".

Finally it was almost lunchtime.

"…..so remember boys and girls the lunchroom is straight down the hall. Oh and umm" Iruka said as he looked at a clipboard "ah Naruto Namikaze I would like for you to stay for a few minuets. I need to talk to you."

"OOOOOO" taunted the other students as they walked out.

"What is it Mr. Iruka?" asked Naruto.

"Ah Naruto I just wanted to tell you that your parents called the school and the said because of your SB you need to go to the nurse every day after recess ok?"

"Ok I will Mr. Iruka."

At Lunch….

"Ewww" Naruto said as he looked at the stuff in his lunchbox. His mom had packed him a few Japanese pickles and carrots. The only good stuff was a rapped up Dango. So Naruto ate only that and threw the rest away.

"You know your mom works hard to make that food for you. Throwing it away is a waste of food money and effort," Shino said to him.

"Whatever" said Naruto as he walked off to recess.

At recess…..

Naruto instantly loved the playground. It had monkey bars, swings, a blacktop with basketball nets and chalk and lots more. Naruto ran around and played hard but was careful to avoid Sasuke and Jugo though. In fact when Naruto was avoiding them he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped right on the edge of some stairs. He landed a bit lower than his stomach and it hurt a lot more than is seemed it should have. The impact caused him to cry alerting Mr. Itachi ( a teen aid ) to run to him. Remembering Naruto's condition he rushed him to the nurse. (that is ironic because Naruto was headed there any way in a few minuets)

* * *

Poor Naruto he always seems to get hurt….

I wrote the school stuff based on my experiences in pre-school to first grade kinda. Not including the injury thing…

Well I will be sure to update these asap please read and review.

Heh heh guess who the nurse is…

See you all soon.


	3. Chapter 3

All right I just drank a monster, got my laptop and am sitting in bed typing this now .

Seeing how depressed all you reviewers are over the last two chapters all I have to say is cheer up it gets better .

I don't own Naruto but I wish I did.

So without further adieu here is chapter 3!

With a little blonde in his arms Itachi ran down the hall to the nurse. He stopped for nothing. This was all his bastard of a brother's fault that Naruto was assigned as his charge. It wasn't that he disliked Naruto but he just thought it was wrong to spy on his like this. But he did get good pay. Damn it was good for a seventeen-year-old. He thinking about what kind of car he would buy when he got to the nurse office.

As he walked in he passed Mr. Jiraiya the principal with a big smirk on his face… Itachi walked into nurse Tsunade's office with little Naruto in his arms. He anime style sweated when he saw her putting her shirt back on…

"Well well look who is here," she said "Well what happened Itachi are you just going to stand there sweating?"

"What? Oh umm no uh ma'am," Itachi was always…nervous around Ms. Tsunade "he uh tripped and burst out crying so I umm thought he hit his…"

"Ok ok I understand you may leave" she interrupted "SHIZUNE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW"

"Yes ma'am?" Shizune answered.

"Go get the bottle of Advil"

"Mmk" was the reply as Shizune tried to stop her ears from bleeding…

"Now Naruto what happened dear?"

"Well" Naruto said between sniffs "I was playing outside and was running *sniff* away from Saskue and Jugo when I tripped and hit my tummy on the step but it hurt more than I thought it should have *sniff*"

"Okay honey" she said as Shizune handed her the pills. She knew that Naruto probably hit his prostate gland and that is why it hurt so much. "Here chew this pill and you should fell better. SHIZUNE CALL NARUTO'S PARENTS AND TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED AND FOR ONE OF THEM TO COME PICK HIM UP"

"Ok ok" Shizune said as her ears started to bleed again…

At the Namikaze residence….

"*Sigh* ok I will come and get him" Minato said over the phone. It was little Naruto's first day of what he called "big kid school" and he already had to be sent home. Oh well that's life Minato thought.

Minato hopped in the truck and drove to Konaha elm. When he got there he hopped out and ran inside the school. He reached the nurse office and scooped up his son and took him home. When they got home Minato sent Naruto to bed. Minato went down to his study so he could think about this.

"_He can't go on like this" _Minato thought_ "not only will his body not be able to take it but one just cannot live like this" _

Naruto continued going to school only being sent home once a blue moon. Weeks turned into months and months turned into years. To Minato and Kushina it seemed like Naruto was in first grade only yesterday and now he was in seventh grade. Naruto was 13 now and had started puberty almost half a year ago. So because of that his father had to milk his prostate daily (which Naruto strangely enjoyed) and was forced to take those one a day men's supplements. His parents STILL haven't told him that he can't have sex or anything to do with growing up in fact…(poor kid)

The day was March 10 and it was the night of the spring informal dance at school. Naruto took a shower, put on the necklace he got for his 13th birthday, threw on a stylish T-shirt, put on some shorts, ate like 47 mints and went down stairs.

"Hey dad let's go!" he said to Minato.

"Ok ok gee be patient"

The two got in the truck and drove to the school.

"Ok big guy off you go don't make out with too many girls that your lips start to bleed heh heh" Minato said as they pulled up to the school.

"Oh shut up dad and don't call me 'big guy' you know I hate that"

"Whatever big guy have fun"

"Uggh"

When Naruto walked in he met up with Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji. Naruto went and got a soda and sat down. He was watching (spying on) Sakura. To Naruto she looked in a word down right sexy. Naruto threw out the empty cup and danced for a few minuets until a slow song came on. Kiba broke the ice and danced with Ino and then more people started. Naruto desperately looked for Sakura but by the time he did the song was over. He grimily went over to the wall and leaned on it with foot on the wall. By the time Apologize came on Naruto like immediately found Sakura and asked her to dance. She just blushed and smiled. She then put her arms around his neck and he put his on her waist and they rocked to the sound of the music. When the song was over they went their separate ways. Naruto bought a coke and sat at a table with his friends.

Kiba slapped his back and said, "You go man you should totally ask her out"

"Oh shut up Kiba"

"Well I'm just saying that you should you don't have to be so damn harsh gosh"

Sakura went to a table and sat with some friends of hers.

Ino smiled at Sakura and said, "You go girl you should totally go out with him"

Sakura chuckled and said, "Well if he asks I just might say yes"

The rest of the dance was…successful in a word. Naruto danced with Sakura every time a slow song came on. It seamed like ten minuets but alas it was 9:30 and the songs stopped and the lights went back on. Everyone then filed out side to wait for their rides.

Naruto desperately searched for Sakura. When he had her in sight he took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey umm Sakura-chan" he said to her.

She turned around and said, "Yeeees Naruto"

"I was wondering if you uh wanted to…"

"Go on" she said

"Go…out with me"

She said nothing. What she did was take his head and kiss him.

Aww how cute. Automatic yes in my eyes. Sorry about the big time skip but I thought it was necessary…

Any way I hope you all liked it.

And yes I read my story traffic so of the like 400 of you that read this respond more plz! And make them positive guys I hate haters.

See you all later!


	4. Chapter 4

Well I got bored so I decided to keep writing today hooray!

Since I will be going away for a week starting Sunday afternoon I am trying to update as much as possible so bare with me on any small mistakes I make cuz it's a lot of pressure…

I do not own Naruto but I might some day…

Alright so here is chapter 4.

For a moment Naruto was in a state of shock.

"_This _was unexpected" he thought "Good thing I ate 47 mints heh heh"

Then reality kicked in. Not only was his _girlfriend _**SAKURA** but he was kissing her. KISSING HER! He touched back down to earth when she pulled away.

"Damn" he thought "it's over".

"Call me" whispered into his ear slipping her number into his pocket.

"Sakura come ON" her mom yelled from her van.

"Bye Naruto" she said with a smile.

Naruto just waved. He was at a loss for words. He shook him self back to reality to see Kiba slap his shoulder.

"You go you lucky DOG…"

Naruto just laughed as his dad pulled up in the truck. Naruto walked over and hopped in the front seat.

"So big guy" Minato said with a wink, "Did you have a nice time at your dance?"

"Yup" said Naruto "A GREAT time"

"Oh yea? And why would that be?"

"Well for starters I have a girlfriend"

When Minato heard this he basically chocked, twitched and jumped in his seat all at the same time.

"_This_ isn't good…" Minato thought "now it will be even harder to tell the poor kid that he can't have sex. Ah God I feel so sorry for him.

"Gee what's with you dad?"

"What! Oh uh nothing Naruto I'm uh happy for is all"

"Mmhmm whatever you say dad"

"Don't you DARE use that tone with ME young man"

"What did I do?"

"Sarcasm Mister. That's what."

"Gee harsh" Naruto said Naruto as the pulled up to the house.

"Just go to bed ok" Minato said as they walked in the house.

"But what about…"

"Oh uh I'll be up later just like read a book or something".

"Fine" Naruto grumbled.

In Minato and Kushina's bed room…

"Well the kid got a girlfriend" Minato told his wife.

"Well don't be mad Minato you can't stop love"

"Ya but how are we going to tell him now. It would literally crush him even if he is too young to have it"

Kushina came up close to him and said, "But we aren't"

"I suppose not hmm hmm hmm"

Naruto's room…

Naruto was really annoyed now. Not only was he forced to sit in his room and do NOTHING but now for whatever reason he had to listen to a bunch extremely loud moans and stuff coming from his parents room. After like 7 minuets it stopped. A few more minuets later Minato came up to his room.

"What the HECK were you guys doing" Naruto asked annoyed.

Minato stiffened up all of a sudden.

"You uh heard that?"

"Ya and it was like super annoying"

"Um don't worry about it just get your self ready"

"Whatever" Naruto said as he shed his pants.

Later that night…..

It was about twelve o'clock but Naruto couldn't sleep. The _moaning_ had started again and had been going on for like two hours. Naruto had finally had enough. He went across the hall to his parents room an tried to open the door. It was locked so he just put his ear on the door and listened.

"Oh…Minato… d-don't…s-stop"

Or

"I'm… gonna…cum"

"_Cum? _Naruto thought _"What in the heck does _that_ mean?"_

After like 9 more minuets of eaves dropping on his parents it sounds stopped so Naruto went back to his room and fell asleep.

The next day…

Naruto slept until 1 o'clock in the afternoon. It was Saturday so I didn't matter. When he did wake up he threw on some clothes and went downstairs.

"About time you woke up" Minato said from the couch with a beer can in his hand which was strange because he hardly ever drank "I thought you had died or something heh heh"

"Well I couldn't SLEEP because of you two"

"We thought you would be asleep…" he said under his breath.

"Nope. Obviously not. What the hell where you guys doing anyway?"

"Oh you need not worry about that…ever…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Whatever I'm calling Sakura so leave me alone"

"Sure thing big guy"

Naruto shot Minato an angry glare as he walked up to his room. When Minato hear the door shut he softly walked up to Naruto's and pressed his ear against his door.

(This is only what Minato hears)

"Hey Sakura how's it going?"

"Ya me too"

"Oh I know right"

"Sooo I was thinking…"

"You mind reader. How about 8:30"

"Sounds good see you there"

"Ok bye"

When Naruto hung up Minato ran down stairs. Naruto burst out of his room with a smile on his face.

"Hey dad you're driving me to the movies tonight k" Naruto yelled.

"I take it that your call went well hmm?"

"Mmhmm"

Later that night…

Naruto went up to his room and got changed into something nice. He put on his necklace, shorts, a belt and a button down shirt with the top few buttons undone un-tucked. He went down stairs and called to Minato.

"Yo dad we have to leave NOW"

"Ok ok geez just hope in the truck"

As they drove to the theater Minato said "So eh how are you and Sakura doing as a couple hmm?"

"Pretty good"

"I was looking for more of answer than 'pretty good' but whatever we're here"

"K bye"

Naruto hopped out of the truck and found Sakura sitting on a bench.

"Hey there" Naruto said to her holding two tickets up.

"Oh there you are Naruto! Well let's go in" she replied.

Well it was short I am sorry but it was hard to write for some reason. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and plz review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wazzup people! Yea yea I know its been like 4 months since I updated but you know school and after school stuff and sports… well writing takes time and time was one thing I just didn't have till like right now. There is a big time skip in this one only because it is a bit challenging to write scenes where nothing much happens but I'll make up for it, promise. So hoping that no one lost interest in my story without further adieu (adieu ****) here is the new (exiting?) chapter of….. a punch to the gut. **

When Sakura snuggled up to Naruto at the movie he felt awkward like he should do something, so he put his arm around his girlfriend. The movie was a little action-ey for Naruto's taste but mind it too much. Especially since Sakura was there.

The light came on and the movie was over. The couple got up and walked out hand in hand. When they got outside to the sidewalk, Sakura leaned over and they kissed. Their tongues danced which went on for a minuet or two as Minato's truck pulled up which surprised Naruto causing him to pull away and hug Sakura goodbye. At the same time Sakura's mom pulled up and she got in. Sighing Naruto hopped into the truck and Minato pulled out of the lot.

"So…uh successful night I see? Minato asked his son.

"Yea you could say that. What about you?"

"Uh" Minato's mind flashed back to his wife and him in a 69 position "nothing just watched football, nothing exiting".

"Oh"

Naruto is a sophomore (16) in highschool and is still dating Sakura

His parents still haven't told him he can't have sex

"…and the walls were like the inside of a vanilla sundae man, see having a 25 person shower has its ups. I'm telling you man, next time I have a jack-off party you HAVE to come… as in uh go to the party not er… co-…"

"Ok Kiba I get it just shut up. I wanted to come to your 'fantastic' gay free jack-off party but I couldn't make it" Naruto said to Kiba as they walked to lunch from math.

In the lunchroom Naruto sat with Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Lee. They talked about money and jobs and parties, girls and ribbed condoms and sex etc. As usual Naruto ate only the "good stuff" of his lunch only to be nagged by Shino…as usual.

The bell rang and everyone went to his or her next class. Naruto, Neji and Sakura all had writing next, room 614 Mr. Iruka.

***About 45 minuets later in class***

"…and remember class your essays are due on Wednesday it must be typed! You are dismissed," said Mr. Iruka. Naruto didn't listen to a word of what was just said though. He was WAY too busy gazing at his girlfriend from across the room. When he snapped out of daydreaming Iruka said "Naruto, I know testosterone is a set back but class is over, you may leave"

"Oh uh hai Iruka sensei" Naruto answered and walked out.

In the hall way, Naruto caught up with Kiba.

"hey man wazzup" Kiba said.

"Nothing, I got no home work so my weekend is gonna be sweet. Ah sweet freedom…to sleep,"

"Don't I know it, but I got health work to do which really pisses me off. Other than that I'm home alone for the weekend! It's gonna be BEAST!"

"Lucky. Well what-ev see ya Monday," Naruto said as he left for the weekend (school was over).

Naruto drove himself home in his dad's old truck because his dad got a **BIGGER** one. It took only about 7 minuets to get home from school so Naruto stopped at Starbucks and got his usual, a 4 shot Grande cappachino. He liked the caffeine rush…. When he arrived, no one was home. But it was Naruto's house so he walked in dropped his stuff on the couch and went upstairs to his room. On his bed he found a UPS package made out to Minato Namikaze. Next to it was a note reading:

"Dear Naruto, you being 16 going on 17 I thought you were ready for one of these because me having to "milk you" every day has gotten too awkward… so use it responsibly because it was expensive.

Sincerely,

Minato (your dad)"

Exited now, Naruto tore open the package to find a white box. In that box another box labeled anal vibrator, a manual, batteries and a small bottle of KY jelly. Naruto looked at the manual for about 27.768 seconds before tossing it behind him. See now that he had a vibrator he just _had _to try it out. He tore the vibrator from its box. It resembled a dick curved upwards with a ribbed condom on it panted black. Naruto's usual masturbating routine was locking the door, taking off all his clothes and jacking off on his bed with a box of tissues near for easy clean up. So he locked his door, took of his clothes and put them in his laundry basket and walked back to his bed. He got out the bottle of lube and rubbed it on the vibrator, he got on the bed, and let his legs go up and slowly inserted the vibrator. A wave of ecstasy washed over him only to be beaten by more when he turned it on. Long story of moans cut short, he cummed rather fast. He need more control over that he decided.

He cleaned up and put the vibrator away in his bathroom which was only accessible from his bedroom which mad it the perfect location. He took a shower and got dressed. He had a T.V in his room so he just hung out there. Then he heard the door open and he went downstairs to greet his parents.

Feeew. Well that took like 2 days to write… the ending part is… different I know but I just neeed w way to quick wrap up the chapter. For everyone who recognized 16 going on 17 reference, yes, I did that. Oh and I totally trade mark the testosterone is a setback because I made that up! If you want to use it please ask me. Or I'll find you. Oh the drama. Well I hope you all like chapters 5 please review!

Around here somewhere

V


	6. Chapter 6

Sup every body! So here is chapter 6. Sry about my not so excellent work on chapter 5 but I needed a quick way to wrap up the chapter so yea… um so here is chapter 6 and all oh and the characters have Monday off just to make things clearer. Oh yea and I don't know the names of Sakura's parents so the mom is Sakurai and the dad is Shen. Mmmkay so READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!

~Richzetsu

Kushina walked into the house with a smile and a bag in her hand. She just let the door close behind her. Though before it did close, a foot just happened to stop it. In came a pile of 29 or so bags that somehow grew legs. Oh wait no it was just Minato with his hands full…

"Gee where were you two?" asked Naruto as he watched his father carefully set down the bags and then collapsed on the floor from fatigue.

"Oh Naruto, the most absolutely fantastic little shop opened at the outlets and I just HAD to buy these shoes but then I saw this shirt so I got that but then there was this necklace I just had to have and then…"

Naruto just walked away. He went over to his dad, still on the floor, and helped him up. Minato went over to the couch and sat there turning on the news on TV. "Oh Naruto" he said, "you got some mail"

Naruto walked over to the counter to see what he got. A letter from Kiba, a FEDX package and a letter from Sakura. The package contained a katana he ordered a few weeks ago to complete his collection (long story) and the letter from Kiba inviting Naruto to a party "with the guys" (to be discarded). Naruto sat down to read Sakura's letter. She WAS his girlfriend after all and if she took the time to do something for him, he ought to be respectful to her work (or something…). The letter read:

"Dear Naru,

I would like to invite you to dinner at my house the day after tomorrow at 6:30. I wanted to just text you but my mom said that was _informal._ So yea I hope you can come. Just text me to RSVP I don't care if your informal.

Love,

Sakura"

"MOM! Can I go to dinner at Sakura's house on Sunday?" Naruto yelled.

"Yea o-" Naruto cut her off.

"Thank you" he yelled again pulling out his cell phone. He texted to Sakura:

"sounds kool ya I can come. C u Sunday."

Soon the clock struck 9:30 PM. As usual Naruto went up to his room, brushed his teeth, did 100 pushups, stripped to his boxers and sat in bed to read for about the next 2 hours…

But he only lasted about half that and fell asleep.

The next day was a usual Saturday for Naruto, wake up at 11:09, eat lunch, watch tv/go on his computer, lay on his bed in boredom, eat dinner, sleep. Needless to say it, it went by like a blur…. Or more like a fat guy falling down the stairs, grabbing a rail as he tumbles, holds for dear life, an unstoppable force stepping on his hand causing him to let go and go plummeting to the bottom floor where he stays very still for several hours. _Repeat_.

By now it was 5:30 PM Sunday. Naruto was going to leave for Sakura's in about 45 minuets or so. This was his first time really meeting her parents so he wanted to make a good impression. He showered, put on a Quicksilver button down with the first 2 or 3 undone and matching khakis with a stylish belt. He combed his hair to no anvil and applied a good layer of Axe. By now it was 6:10 and time to leave. He ran down the stairs and grabbed his keys from the rack.

"Ok I'm leaving! I don't know when I'll be back!" he yelled

"K Naruto I'll leave the door open for you cuz we'll probably be asleep by then. Bye!" Kushina yelled back with simple bye mixed in there from Minato.

Naruto walked out to his truck. Ah, the memories this hunk of steel held the terrible, terrible memories. It was a 5-minute drive to Sakura's from here; it was just down the road from Naruto's development. When he pulled in to her driveway he gazed at the white 2-story. Sure he had seen her place and he had been in it once or twice but never for over a few minutes.

He hopped out of his truck and walked up to the door knocking twice. 3.7674 seconds later the door was answered my Mr. Haruno.

"Well hello there, you must be Naruto! Nice to finally meet you. Come in, come in supper is just being served,"

Dinner, to Naruto's surprise, was ramen and dango with meat on it. Mr. Shen asked Naruto about his life/family and Ms. Sakurai only seemed interested in how Minato and Kushina were. By the time the clock struck 7:00 PM, dinner was finished.

"Hey Naruto wanna go watch a movie in my room?" asked Sakura

"Sure" Naruto answered.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno seemed to have no problem with that and the two went up to Sakura's room. Naruto had been in here before, sky blue walls, pink curtains, queen-sized bed, attached bathroom and wide screen TV. Sakura threw "The Hangover" in the DVD player, which Naruto didn't complain about, he loved that hilarious movie. They sat on the bed looking at the screen for like 20 minuets till Sakura said "So Naruto how do you like my parents"

"They're nice, I like them" he replied.

They continued watching for another 10 minuets.

"Hey Naruto," said Sakura

"Wh-" but he didn't finish, Sakura had taken Naruto by the back of his head and kissed him. Naruto was shocked at first, but kissed back eventually. He even used his tongue a bit but not much. They had made out like this before, but not like _this_. To Naruto, there was something much more passionate about this kiss. Something that made Naruto want to tare away Sakura's cloths. But he didn't, he was too much of a gentleman. Instead, Sakura made the first move. Still kissing him, she took off his shirt, reveling his toned chest, six-pack and nearly ripped arms. Finally Naruto broke the kiss. He looked at Sakura and said "Are you sure about this?" knowing her intentions.

"I" she replied removing her shirt "Have been sure for far to long Naruto"

He then smiled, reaching behind her removing her bra, revealing her small yet still perfect breasts. Naruto had never been big on the "huge chest" thing. He lay her down on her back then started to suck on her right nipple while rubbing the other with his hand generating quite a few moans from his girlfriend. Using his free hand he pulled down her jeans revealing slightly wet panties. He then stopped with her breasts and moved down to between her legs. A slight gasp came from Sakura as he attempted to remove her underwear. Attempt failed… Completely out of nowhere, Sakura flipped Naruto over so he was on his back. She slowly started to _relieve_ Naruto of his khakis, reveling a pair of boxers with tented out center. Sakura removed those as well reveling a long, thick hardened penis. Naruto started to blush but that was replaced with a groan when Sakura took him in her mouth lightly sucking him. This went on for a while until Naruto felt that familiar pressure growing in side him which signaled to him that it was time to make Sakura stop, less what was about to come be ruined.

Naruto removed Sakura from himself and started where he left off, ever so slowly removing her panties. He was happy/ even more turned on when he saw her dripping shaved vagina. So perfect like it was just begging for some kind of use. Naruto did that by dragging his tongue over her opening making sure to hit that nub near the top. This caused a shiver of ecstasy to run up Sakura's spine. She was close to cumming when Naruto stopped walking over to his pants on the floor and taking a condom out of the pocket. Slipping it on he went back to the bed and said "Sakura are you sure about this?"

"I already said yes you knuckle head!" she said with a chuckle.

"OK then" he replied positioning him self at her opening. Ever so slowly he slid his penis into her finding no wall leading him to believe she had broken it already which she had. He slowly started to move in and out of her getting faster and faster. Labored moans escaped Sakura's mouth. This feeling was unreal to her. She had always heard that the first time was not that enjoyable but certainly wasn't true. No feeling in the world matched this.

Naruto had allowed a few moans escape him but with good reason! If he had know that this was what sex was like before hand, he… well he didn't know _what_ he'd do. He always read that the first time having sex was going to be over really fast and he really hoped that was wrong. But alas, all good things in life must end, and so did this. A shout from Sakura crossed Naruto's ears as she came and Naruto had the urge to shout as well when he felt his pelvis lock while he was still deep inside her. He felt his juices come forth from deep within him only to be stopped by the condom. It was more intense than Naruto had ever expected. He slowly pulled out of her and threw the condom away in her trashcan. He whispered "Goodnight" in Sakura's ear as he dressed and kissed her just before she fell asleep with a slight smile on her lips.

Naruto was just pulling in to his driveway when a sudden pain shot threw him. It was nearly blinding. He managed to turn off his truck and get inside before another wave hit him. With a hand wrapped around his waist he made his way to his room upstairs. He went to his bathroom and took a few Advil and a sleeping pill. Then he collapsed on his bed still wearing his cloths, then slipping under his blankets before sleep hit him.

So I bet you all hate me for writing that ending don't you. It was honestly painful to write. Review if you want. Chapter 7 will be up soon and this time I'll try not to slack off writing it so expect it soon. Try not to be nearly brought to tears like I was just now. See ya.

~Richzetsu


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Well, here you go.**

Black, dark, no light, cold, hot. Nothing. Naruto felt himself being alive living yet not living. Like a lucid dream, he was aware of not being awake yet he also was aware of what he was dreaming. Then again, dreaming probably isn't the best word. Try a black room with nothing to see, hear, feel or touch. Not standing or sitting but floating. Utter confusion in a world of confusion. One thought played again and again in Naruto's mind: "Where am I?"

He had no way of telling time, what felt like days could have been mere seconds. After what felt like an eternity, a crack of light split open the dark room of Naruto's deep inner mind, slowly getting bigger and bigger. His memories slowly started to flood back into his mind. He went to Sakura-Chan's house and came home then collapsed in pain. No wait, there was something between that. Hmm. Oh yea, they had sex. Though what was with the coma? It wasn't like they did something wrong, he wore a condom and he was pretty sure she was on the pill. And even then, nothing could have happened in a matter of minutes! So what? Naruto racked his brains for an answer all he could think of was that he had that SB thing… but that wouldn't do something like this would it? Certainly not. The black room Naruto floated in finally became reality. He saw colors and shapes at first not recognizable. As his eyes adjusted he saw a room, no a hospital room, and people looking down at him he recognized his parents in the crowd.

"He is waking up" said a doctor softly.

Naruto saw his parents get a glimpse of him with his eyes open before the darkness took over once more.

The next time Naruto awoke, he saw the familiar walls of his room, the familiar smells of his room, the familiar Minato sitting on his couch starring at him. Wait, nah, Minato sleeps there all the time, when Kushina is in a bad mood…

"Dad?" Naruto somehow found the strength to say.

Minato looked up, and then he walked over "Finally up are you? Take it easy, you been out for 3 days!"

"What happened?"

"You tell me. What did you do at Sakura's?" asked his father.

"We had dinner, talked at the table and then uh… watched a movie."

"Ah. Anything else? Come on Naruto, I'm your father! You can tell me anything"

"I just told you,"

"Are you sure that's it? You didn't do anything else? Nothing like hmm- have sex or something?"

"Wha- Dad! No way!"

"Naruto, (sigh) we all know you did. Look you know how you have that SB thing. Well… because of it… you weren't aloud to have sex or exactly this would happen… you got away lucky,"

"Wait WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?"

"Your mother and I didn't know how to tell you! First you were too young then you were old enough that it would effect you too much if we said something wrong! You don't know what it is like to be backed into a corner like this!"

"Well you don't know what it's like to be left in the dark about something that could KILL YOU!" Naruto was on the verge of tears. How dare his parents not tell him about something like this! This was Crazy! "Just leave. Please."

Naruto was able to return to school 2 weeks later. Everyone was going crazy over him. Fan girls raved over him with questions like _are you okay Naru? Where were you? _Etc. his friends had been worried sick over him and his teachers were worried too. Naruto assured everyone he was okay with out going in to going into great detail with anybody but his close friend and even then he didn't go too far.

"Yea I uh- had a disease… No I don't want to come to your party! Leave it Kiba." Naruto yelled at his friend over the phone. Five weeks had gone by since Naruto had been able to restart his "normal" life again. He felt… sad inside. He and Sakura were still dating, his grades were good nothing seemed to be wrong except… his parents. They had left him in the dark for almost 17 years and because of that he almost died. How could he feel close to people like that? He didn't talk to them as much; he was quieter at home, school, everywhere. He ate less which was odd even to him. He was going through a depression. Deep depression. Scary thoughts constantly went through his mind about his own demise, all caused by… himself.

Around others, he pretended to be happy when on the inside he wept and wept. His inner sadness was inescapable mostly because, he didn't know why he was this sad. One night as he went to bed several weeks after the whole hospital thing, he felt the same pain grip him like a hand from hell. It was not the same this time though. He welcomed the feeling as if it was a friend he had known for years. He felt sleep come over him. A sleep more southing then any other in his 17 years of life. Like being surrounded by comfort and warmth, light, happiness. He didn't wake up.

**The end! To be continued. That is if I get reviews. Just kidding, I will write the sequel soon. Be sure to look at the poll on my profile! You guys have been great and supportive. Thanks to all those who have kept up since July when I started. I will make sure all loose ends and requests (foxsage ;D ) will be covered in the sequel. Once again thankyou everybody. PEACE!**


End file.
